Technology
by justsimplymeagain
Summary: Sometimes Wolverine hates technology.


Technology was one of those things that always evolved. Just like everything else. Wolverine would know despite his questionable memory, he's lived longer then most. This age it was computers, t.v's, stereo's and other things that was usable to most in their day to day schedule. Back in the day it was completely different, and not as high tech as today.

Technology was viewed as a good thing, something that could make things better and be useful to make things easier.

Wolverine could disagree with that though, he felt first hand on how awful technology could be especially when used by moral-less bastards with too much education. He's got the adamantium covering his skeleton and the mind-whips to prove it. And humanity could agree if they had the brain too, technology could be destructive. After all, without it you would have never been able to build the A-bombs so easily and the list could go on from both past and present.

The only bits of technology that Wolverine actually liked was the kind he could use personally, motorcycles which was better then walking or wagons and bikes or horses, the television set especially when hockey was on or late night shows that actually entertained him. The computer, he could do without it. Unfortunately he was stuck using it every now and again, and Jubilee talked him into getting email or whatever. He checks it when she bugs him enough, but mostly he gets junk and sales pitches.

The X-Jet was another one of those technology things he knew how to use, and found useful. More useful then a computer with emails that tried to sell him everything from ink for printers to woman's lingerie and life insurance. He took it out more then once, but not very often so most tended to forget sometimes that he could actually fly it. The last time he used it to teach his girls how to fly it; they were upset so he decided to get them away from everything for a short while. If anyone accused him of going soft for that, he'd deny it. He had a reputation you know, not that the accusation would stick long. They just had to see him in a fight or lose his temper, then they would realize how soft he wasn't.

Needlessly said, technology for Wolverine was one of those love and hate kind of things. He hated it for what it could be used for, and what it was used against him for. He loved it sometimes because sometimes it helped him with this or that. It was both useless and useful to him.

Right now he hated it, for one reason alone Sabretooth discovered his email address! How he managed to, Wolverine didn't know. Unfortunately this time rather then threatening letters that bordered on rather lewd innuendos, it was a single photograph of…

"Why did someone send you a picture of a dog collar, leash and is that… is that a cock ring?" A voice said from over his shoulder. Wolverine snarled angrily as he practically tipped the monitor down so it was face down on the desk before spinning around on his chair. There standing in a rather bright yellow jacket was the troublemaker herself, Kitty was with her for some odd reason. _What the hell did those two want now? An' how the hell does she know what a cock ring is? Damn what the hell do these girls get into when I ain't looking!_ Wolverine thought angrily.

"Why the hell 're you lookin' over my shoulder for?" Wolverine snarled angrily. He was far from amused by this; unfortunately these two were far too used to him because they both had that look on their face that meant Wolverine was going to regret this later on.

"Relax Wolvie, we aren't going to tell anyone that someone's sending rather obvious innuendoes." Jubilee practically said in what could be considered a sing-song voice, Kitty cut in to finish with a playful,  
>"For a price."<p>

Wolverine snarled. He hated technology, it helped these girls get a hold of too much information that now they could use against Wolverine himself. Letting out an angry huff he crossed his arms ignoring the fact that the monitor was now smoking from behind him due to the screen most likely being broken. Technology was also fragile sometimes, especially when it came to things like monitor's and t.v's.

Unfortunately he knew these two weren't bluffing, they learnt from the best when it came to keeping to their threats or unspoken threats in this case. Wolverine ended up being their driver for the next week and a half, so that meant dealing with squealing girls, intimidated boyfriends, mocking looks from One-Eye and a few others brave enough to mock him.

It was times like these, that he really hated technology and having to change his email address for the hundredth time. Sabretooth just wouldn't quit figuring out what it is though!


End file.
